elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood on the Ice
Blood on the Ice is a quest initiated in Windhelm. In order to start it you must have entered and exited Windhelm at least three times. The Destruction trainer Wuunferth can be contacted in his room at the end of the hall through the door that leads upstairs which is across from the Barracks within the Palace. ''Note: There are two different ways to end this quest. If you accuse the court mage, you will have to wait around three days outside the wall while he is in jail, and The Butcher will kill again, starting the second part.'' Overview *Prerequisites: N/A *Quest Giver: N/A *Reward: N/A Walkthrough #Approach the graveyard outside the Hall of the Dead at night; there will be several people gathered around a female corpse. #Speak with the guard. #Visit Jorleif to be granted permission to help the investigation. #Return to the guard. #Enter the Hall of the Dead and speak with Helgird. #Return to the body, follow the trail of blood to Hjerim. #Return to Jorleif for advice. #Pick the lock or receive a key from the Tova Shatter-Shield, Friga Shatter-Shield's mother and enter the house #Investigate all of the furniture that gives you the option. The wardrobe on the northeast side from entering the house will have a hidden door leading to an altar. #Take the Butcher's Journal #2, exit and grab the first journal from the bloody chest up against the wall, Strange Amulet and flier from the shelf.(If you turn around and face the main door, the amulet is on the shelves on the right side of the door, under the fliers.) #Visit the Candlehearth Hall or Calixto's House of Curiosities to speak with Calixto Corrium. You can show him the Strange Amulet and even sell it to him, if you so choose. He will tell you it belongs to the court mage. #Visit Viola Giordano. She's often found in Candlehearth Hall . (Note: you can't talk to her if you don't have a copy of the "Beware the Butcher" pamphlet in your inventory) At this point, the player can complete this quest in one of two ways: Accuse the mage #Return to Jorlief to end the quest and thus accuse the court mage of the murders. Note: The court mage can train your destruction magic, take this into consideration before accusing him of murder. Catch the killer #Go and talk to Wuunferth, the court mage, rather than following the quest marker to Jorleif. Tell him you heard he was practicing necromancy. He tells you he doesn't, and that the amulet and journals are not his. #Go to the marketplace area in the stone quarter at night, as Wuunferth suggests, find and stop Calixto, who is about to strike again. #Return to Jorleif and tell him that the killer has been caught. :*''Note: A quest with the same name can be initiated after accusing the mage and talking to the guard in the Stone Quarters if you did not sell the amulet to Calixto'' :*''Note: You can also pick up the quest again after you have accuse the mage. Wait for several day's until another body appears outside of Candlehearth hall. A guard will ask you a few question's and then go talk to the mage again that is locked up. This will have you start the quest again this time you will patrol the streets of Windhelm at night find Calixto and kill him quest finished.'' :*''Note: If you have already sold the "Beware the Butcher" fliers, NPCs will not talk to you about the murders, thereby disallowing you to continue the quest. To amend this, you can add a flier to your inventory with the console by entering "player.additem 21683 1" without the quotes.'' Bugs *If you begin this quest, take over Windhelm for the Empire, and then try to complete it afterwards, you may notice that the crime scene is no longer there, though you may still have an objective to investigate it, depending on how far into the quest you were when you took over the city. *(XBOX 360 Version/ PC Version) Purchasing Hjerim before officially starting Blood on the Ice will drop you about midway through the above timeline once you visit your house for the first time, skipping over the murder scene in the graveyard. This also occurs if you pick the lock and enter the house out of curiosity. Simply investigate everything in the house, making sure to grab both Butcher Journals, and bring one of the pamphlets to Viola Giordano. She will tell you to talk to the Jarl's steward, at which point you can choose how to end the quest. Note: You will not be able to purchase any decorations for your home until after the quest is completed. *(XBOX 360 Version / PC Version) Purchasing Hjerim before midway through Blood on the Ice will drop you in the above timeline just after the murder scene in the graveyard involving Calixto. You will not be able to kill Calixto Corrium to catch the killer. After you talk to Jorlief in jail and he tells you to patrol the streets, Calixto Corrium will run into Hjerim and will attack you whenever you enter. You will not be able to kill him, but he will stop attacking you if you do enough damage to kill him. Attacking him a second time will cause a bounty which will be removed if you subdue him. The quest is incompletable after this bug. Workaround for this Bug: Console Command "setstage ms11 150" will complete the step "catch the killer". After you talk to Jorlief to complete the Quest, Calixto Corrium is gone. *(PS3 Version/XBOX360) If you did not pick up the Strange Amulet and talk to Calixto Corrium before you accuse Jorlief, you will not be able to kill Calixto Corrium to catch the killer. After you talk to Jorlief in jail and he tells you to patrol the streets, Calixto Corrium will run into Hjerim and will attack you whenever you enter. You will not be able to kill him, but he will stop attacking you if you do enough damage to kill him. Attacking him a second time will cause a bounty which will be removed if you subdue him. *(ps3/?/?) If you kill Viola Giordano (I killed her after the viola's ring quest) then purchase Hjerim, the quest will start but be incompletable, and you will not be able to fix the house. Can't find any fixes. *(XBOX 360) When picking up the pamphlets in Hjerim, the game will act as if you picked up the amulet as well, allowing you to talk to Viola about it as if you'd already identified it. *If you accuse the magician before you speak to Calixto will complete the first part of the quest, however you can not remove the amulet from your inventory. The new quest tells you to capture the butcher, however, he is immortal and the quest does not end. *(PS3/?/?) After you accuse the magician and you permanently have the amulet, you can wear two necklaces at once by equipping a necklace, then the pendant (so you will have the amulet and the necklace equipped), and then equip the second desired necklace. *If you pickpocket Calixto and search through his chest in the House of Curiosities you will find another journal entry of the Butcher. But dont worry, even though you already know who the killer is you will still have to follow the quest line as is. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests